Red Marker
The Red Marker is a mysterious device central to the events in the Dead Space universe. Overview The artifact is a reverse-engineered duplicate of the alien Black Marker, based on the same data hastily compiled by Michael Altman prior to his death."The Red Marker"(Dead Space, 2008) It was built to understand and utilize the technologies of the Black Marker without the same supposedly defective results of the original project.Dead Space: Martyr When activated, the artifact emits a highly-tuned frequency to its surroundings that, when coming into contact with dead organic tissue, reanimates the cells, thus creating Necromorphs. Should the carrier wave be stopped, however, as seen in Dead Space: Aftermath, all Nercomorphs created would be destroyed. The effects of living humans exposured to this frequency varies; majority of humans are unable to decipher the signal, thus perceiving it as mere "noise," images and meanings without coherence, which ultimately causes the person to become paranoid and prone to constant hallucinations. It was hypothesized that this attributed to some undefined aspect of the individual's intelligence.Dead Space 2: Chapter 13: Government Sector: Same Signal Notable examples of this tactic can be seen in Dr. Kyne and Isaac Clarke during the events of Dead Space, as the Red Marker urged them both to return it to its proper place. The Red Marker tends to create the illusion of a loved one; Dr. Kyne often conversed with his dead wife, Kendra Daniels repeatedly saw her dead brother, and Isaac Clarke saw his deceased girlfriend. Known Red Markers *Marker 3ADead Space: Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival: Orders, the first Red Marker, on Aegis VII. *Marker Shroud 4, on Uxor. Trivia *In Dead Space, whenever Isaac approaches the Red Marker, it seems to emit what sounds like several people chanting. What the voices are saying, however, is entirely unintelligible. *Red Markers are red, because bismuth was used to replace certain elements in the duplication of the Black Marker[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=4866415&id=18523496658 Facebook - Dead Space Comment on Red Markers] *The Red Marker and the Site 12 Marker had seemingly different effects during both games. The first one seemed only to want to cull Necromorph outbreaks and keep them from happening, while the second appeared actively to cause Necromorphs to form and worsen Isaac's dementia. This is the result of two conflicting forces surrounding the Markers; in Dead Space: Martyr, these conflicting effects can be seen simultaneously among the scientists researching the Black Marker. While some see dead relatives telling them to stop their research, warning them of "Convergence," others hear whispers "from the Marker" telling them that it offers eternal life through Convergence. *Additionally, both the Red and Black Markers resemble the double helical structure of z-DNA, one of 3 helix forms that active DNA can take.Re-Animate Gallery File:Dead-space-20080923085718171_640w.jpg|The Marker as it was on Aegis VII File:Dead Space Marker.jpg|The Marker is brought back to Aegis VII by Isaac. File:PA251180.JPG|The Marker after being returned to its pedestal File:dse1.jpg| File:Marker Shroud 4 01.jpg|"Marker Shroud 4" on planet Uxor's surface. Sources See also *Black Marker *Site 12 Marker *The Red Marker (log) Category:Markers